Only You
by BubbleSnake
Summary: (BTS) Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fiction en anglais écrite par ALATENI. Namjoon est un peu trop proche des filles. Jin va chercher du réconfort auprès de son ami, Jin Hyosang. Namjoon est jaloux. *Namjin*


_Et je suis encore sur ce fandom avec une nouvelle traduction (c'est un de mes couples préféré, je dois bien l'avouer...) Vous pouvez retrouver ma traduction sur AO3 et fanfic-fr. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Est-ce que tu boudes toujours ? » demanda une voix, poussant Kim Seokjin à se retourner. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit son ami, Min Yoongi, tranquillement appuyé contre l'un des bureaux de la classe. Lâchant un soupir, Seokjin détourna la tête et la posa sur ses mains pliées et posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Il faut t'en remettre hyung, » dit Yoongi en marchant vers l'endroit où Seokjin se tenait. Le frappant doucement, Yoongi jeta un œil par-dessus la tête de Seokjin pour voir leur ami commun, Kim Namjoon, dans la cour.

« Je ne boude pas, » dit Seokjin de façon peu convaincante. Il fixait toujours le dos de Namjoon, qui était actuellement entouré d'une nuée d'étudiantes. Les cris aigus, d'admiration et de respect, du groupe atteignait les deux garçons même s'ils étaient au troisième étage de l'école.

« Alors pourquoi tu le fixes avec des yeux en croix ? » rétorqua Yoongi, soufflant vers son hyung. « Sérieusement, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'intéressait à elles. »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? » riposta Seokjin en se redressant avant de vérifier l'horloge près de la porte. « Je dois y aller, » dit-il en rassemblant ses affaires puis il quitta la salle de classe.

Yoongi eut un rictus et prit la place de Seokjin près de la fenêtre. « Parce qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi, » dit-il alors que Namjoon se tournait vers la fenêtre de la classe, visiblement à la recherche de Jin. « Il n'est pas là, » articula Yoongi, faisant un « X » avec ses mains et un sourire rusé se dessina sur son visage tandis que l'expression de Namjoon exprimait sa déception. « Tous les deux, vous êtes improbables, ce n'est même plus amusant. »

* * *

« J'aurai dû apprendre à ne plus remplir le frigo avant que tu vienne ici depuis le temps, » commenta Jin Hyosang alors que son meilleur ami vidait le frigo à la recherche de nourriture réconfortante (principalement de la glace). « Sérieusement, je viens _juste_ de faire les courses et maintenant tu manges tout. Tu devrais me payer une pension alimentaire. »

« Tais-toi, je cuisine pour toi tout le temps quand tu viens chez moi, » rétorqua Seokjin, lançant un regard noir à son ami avant de se détourner et de fouiller parmi les différents ingrédients. « Attends, woah, où est-ce que tu as eu autant de pommes de terre ? Elles étaient en promotion ? »

« Tu te comportes comme ma mère, » répondit Hyosang en regardant Seokjin continuer à sortir des choses de son frigo. « Est-ce que tu vas au moins cuisiner pour nous deux ? » s'enquérit-il après que son ami ai fermé le réfrigérateur (en ayant sorti quasiment la moitié de son contenu).

« Je prévoyais de faire du kimbap ? » dit Seokjin, la tête penchée sur le côté. « Si c'est d'accord, je suppose. Enfin, tu manges toujours tout. »

« Excuse-moi, » riposta Hyosang, la main posée sur sa poitrine comme s'il était offensé. « Je suis plutôt un enfant bien éduqué. »

« Un enfant, c'est évident, bien éduqué, j'en doute, » affirma sèchement Seokjin tout en commençant à vider les placards en quête de l'équipement approprié.

« Contente-toi de cuisiner, » Hyosang roula des yeux et s'installa sur une des chaises de la cuisine pour regarder son ami d'enfance préparer le déjeuner. « Bref, pourquoi tu es venu sans prévenir ? Pas que ça me dérange que tu passes mais j'aimerai quand même un avertissement. J'ai une vie tu sais. »

« Bien sûr, » rétorqua Seokjin en commençant à faire cuire le riz. « La seule chose que tu fais c'est sortir pour traîner avec ton groupe. Oh, ça et faire du rap ou produire des chansons. Donc je suppose que tu fais trois choses de ton temps. »

« Ok, Jin, c'est impoli, » Hyosang rit gentiment. « Si tu es aussi agacé, alors quelqu'un a dû te faire quelque chose. Les jeunes du lycée ne te traitent pas comme un hyung ? » tenta-t-il même s'il était pratiquement certain de déjà savoir pourquoi Seokjin l'avait appelé le matin-même en lui demandant de se lever et de lui ouvrir la porte car il frappait depuis dix bonnes minutes et que la voisine de palier le regardait bizarrement.

« Non, enfin si, mais ce n'est pas la raison, » expliqua Seokjin l'air absent en se mettant à couper les légumes dont il avait besoin. « J'y suis presque habitué maintenant, même ceux du conseil des élèves ne m'appellent plus 'président'. Je suis juste Jin pour eux. »

« C'est plutôt triste, » sympathisa Hyosang. « C'est parce que tu es trop gentil. Tu leur lâche trop de lest. » Seokjin haussa les épaules et nettoya la planche à découper avant de passer aux ingrédients nécessaires à la garniture. « Si ce ne sont pas les élèves, alors un ami peut-être ? Yoongi ? Hoseok ? » continua Hyosang, esquivant intentionnellement le nom d'un jeune homme en particulier. Seokjin, en revanche, ne remarqua pas ce détail et il continua à cuisiner, secouant simplement la tête. « Alors… Serait-ce Kim Namjoon lui-même ? »

« Q-quoi ? » couina Seokjin sous l'effet de la surprise en lâchant presque le couteau qu'il avait à la main. Il le posa sur la table et s'essuya le front puis fixa son ami qui arborait un large sourire. Hyosang lui lança un regard entendu avant de se lever pour se placer du côté opposé du comptoir de la cuisine afin de faire face à Seokjin.

« Bingo, » s'exclama Hyosang en tapotant la joue de Seokjin. Tu ne t'es toujours pas confessé ? Je veux dire, tu es le hyung donc ne devrais-tu pas dire quelque chose en premier ? »

« Je-je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » protesta Seokjin, léchant nerveusement ses lèvres. Il baissa la tête vers le kimbap à moitié fait sur la table et refusa de regarder Hyosang dans les yeux. « O-on est juste amis. »

« Yoongi me dit que tu voudrais que vous soyez plus que ça, peu importe à quel point ça semble ringard, » dit Hyosang d'un air entendu, essayant de pousser son ami à tout lui révéler. Seokjin avait toujours été quelqu'un de timide, même lorsqu'il était enfant et son ami savait que les histoires de cœur n'avaient jamais été son point fort. Il avait toujours besoin qu'on le pousse, même si Hyosang pensait que Seokjin méritait d'avoir un homme dans sa vie un homme qui prendrait soin de lui.

« Hé bien, il se trompe, » insista Seokjin avec entêtement avant de se détourner pour cuire l'œuf. « Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle, ce n'est pas comme si Yoongi avait un jour eu des problèmes affectifs ou quoi que ce soit du genre. »

« Donc tu as un genre d'affinité avec lui ? » interrogea Hyosang, en se basant sur le mot 'affectif'. Il remarqua que le dos de Seokjin s'était raidit mais comme il ne se retourna pas, ce fut le seul indice qu'il obtint. « Jin, » commença-t-il, sachant qu'il était peoche de le faire crauqer.

« Arrête, » Seokjin se retourna et lui lança un regard noir. « Sérieusement, arrête. »

« Mmm, » chantonna Hyosang, devinant que Seokjin venait subtilement de lui donner confirmation. « Bien, mais le Nil n'est pas juste une rivière en Egypte. » (NdT : c'est intraduisible alors je vais essayer de vous expliquer : 'the Nile', le Nil, se prononce comme 'denial', le déni - le Nil est une rivière, pas le déni. Si vous connaissez un moyen de traduire ça, n'hésitez pas à me l'indiquer.)

* * *

« Et donc, tout ce que tu as à faire ensuite, c'est trouver un facteur pour les zéros, » expliqua Namjoon à son ami, Jung Hoseok. Hoseok fixa la feuille d'exercices de mathématiques, l'air confus. Il relut les notes que Namjoon avait faites dans la marge puis soupira.

« C'est difficile, » se plaignit-il, faisant pouffer quelques filles assises aux tables voisines. « Quand est-ce que j'aurai besoin de savoir comment trouver l'inconnue x dans la vraie vie ? » continua-t-il à gémir avant de capituler en s'effondrant sur son cahier.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça devient plus facile avec de la pratique, » répondit Namjoon, distrait, en vérifiant son téléphone. Il le verrouilla après avoir vu que son message avait été ignoré puis il attrapa son stylo et commença ses devoirs.

« Facile pour toi, » répliqua Hoseok, s'asseyant correctement après que le bibliothécaire deuxièmes années ! » Hoseok pointa la feuille d'exercices avancés que Namjoon était en train de faire avant d'inspecter son propre travail. « Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi une fonction sinusoïdale ? »

« C'est une fonction qui a une oscillation répétitive et régulière, » répondit Namjoon distraitement, tournant la page pour résoudre les problèmes au dos.

« Je n'étais pas vraiment curieux, » rétorqua sèchement Hoseok qui se plongea ensuite dans ses devoirs. Trente minutes plus tard, Yoongi arriva à leur table dans un coin de la bibliothèque et remarqua un Hoseok endormi et un Namjoon en plein travail.

« Wow, je pensais que tu étais supposé lui faire du soutien scolaire ? » commenta Yoongi en s'asseyant en face d'Hoseok avec Namjoon entre eux. Il sortit son ordinateur et l'alluma pendant que Namjoon finissait la dernière page de ses devoirs.

« C'est ce que je faisais, il s'est endormi pendant que je travaillais, » répondit Namjoon en étirant ses muscles fatigués. « Il n'a pas posé de question donc je me suis dit que tout allait bien. »

« Il n'a pas posé de question parce qu'il dormait, » déclara Yoongi avec une ironie à peine dissimulée, alors que Namjoon vérifiait son téléphone. « T'attends un message ? » demanda-t-il tandis que son ordinateur se mettait à ronronner doucement en démarrant.

« J'ai envoyé un message à Jin hyung ce matin mais il n'a pas répondu, » avoua Namjoon, ignorant le regard entendu que Yoongi lui lança. « Je lui ai demandé s'il avait des plans pour ce week-end et il m'a dit que non, donc je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne répond pas. Ce n'est pas non plus son genre de faire la grasse matinée. »

« Jin hyung te mène par le bout du nez, c'est hilarant, » nota Yoongi, gagnant ainsi un regard noir de la part du plus jeune. « Bref Jin hyung m'a dit qu'il allait chez Hyosang hyung aujourd'hui. Même si je pense que je n'étais pas supposé te le dire. »

« Hyosang hyung ? C'est qui lui ? » interrogea Namjoon un peu trop vite en haussant le ton. Yoongi eut un sourire narquois et déverrouilla son téléphone avant de faire défiler ses photos. Il trouva finalement celle qu'il cherchait (au grand dam de Namjoon) et la montra au plus jeune.

« Hyosang et Jin hyung sont amis depuis le début du collège, ils sont pratiquement frères, » expliqua Yoongi pendant que Namjoon examinait la photo de Hyosang et Seokjin. « Je crois qu'ils étaient connus comme le 'couple ulzzang' (Ndt : ulzzang = mannequin semi-professionnel) quand ils étaient plus jeunes, » continua Yoongi, souriant lorsque Namjoon se raidit au titre de 'couple'.

« Il n'est pas si beau que ça, » affirma Namjoon en rendant le téléphone à son propriétaire. « Je veux dire, Jin hyung est de loin le plus beau des deux. »

« Vraiment, » répondit Yoongi en prenant le téléphone. « Et cette opinion est entièrement neutre ? » Namjoon le menaça du regard ce qui fit rire son aîné. « Peut-être que tu devrais appeler Jin hyung, pour prendre de ses nouvelles et pour vérifier que le titre de 'couple ulzzang' est juste un titre. » Namjoon fixa Yoongi sans comprendre les implications derrière sa phrase jusqu'à ce que son cerveau de génie fasse concorder toutes les pièces ensemble, le faisan courir hors de la bibliothèque pour passer un coup de téléphone très important.

* * *

« Est-ce que c'est une de mes chansons ? se demanda Hyosang alors qu'une douce mélodie commençait à se jouer depuis les couvertures. Il était en train de lire un livre pour son cours de coréen quand la chanson s'était élevée du lit où Seokjin était actuellement en train de dormir. Hyosang se leva de sa place sur le sol, à côté du lit (la tête de Seokjin était juste au niveau de son épaule) et s'affaira autour du lit avant de trouver le téléphone de Seokjin. « Aw, c'est adorable, tu as utilisé ma chanson comme sonnerie ! » commenta joyeusement Hyosang avant de vérifier le nom du correspondant. « Kim Namjoon, » lut-il à haute voix de façon amusée avant de s'écrouler sur le lit près de Seokjin. Il appuya sur répondre er colla l'appareil contre son oreille. « Bonjour. »

« Jin hyung ? » demanda une voix confuse de l'autre côté de la ligne. Hyosang pouvait entendre le jeune homme s'agiter et il se retint de rire face à la gêne qu'il sentait chez Namjoon.

« Absolument pas, je n'ai pas du tout la même voix que Jin, » déclara Hyosang en s'allongeant de manière à ce que sa tête repose sur le dos de Seokjin. Ce dernier grogna dans son sommeil mais ne fit rien d'autre qu'ajuster sa position afin qu'ils soient tous les deux plus confortablement installés.

« Alors qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je me suis trompé de numéro ? » interrogea Namjoon, un peu plus calme à présent. Hyosang se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu causer ce changement de ton puis écarta la question.

« Nope, c'est tout à fait le numéro de téléphone de Kim Seokjin. Il est juste là, » Hyosang tapota le lit suffisamment fort pour que Namjoon l'entende à travers le combiné. « …en train de dormir. Je suis Jin Hyosang, l'ami d'enfance dudit propriétaire de cet appareil. Jin est venu chez moi pour manger toute ma nourriture avant de s'endormir sur mon lit donc j'ai pensé que je devrais me divertir en répondant à ses appels. »

« Je-je vois, » balbutia Namjoon, interdit devant la singularité de la phrase de Hyosang. Seokjin lui avait toujours répété que sa façon de parler était bizarre, mais Hyosang pensait simplement que ça rendait la vie plus intéressante de se référer aux choses de manière inhabituelle.

« Hey, Namjonn-ssi, laisse-moi te poser une question, » dit Hyosang en fixant les étoiles phosphorescentes que lui et Seokjin avaient collées au plafond pendant le collège. « Est-ce que tu aimes Seokjin ? »

« Uhm, » hésita Namjoon. Hyosang sourit en imaginant un rougissement se former sur le visage du jeune homme. « Je pense que oui. »

« Wow, tu es bien plus direct que je le pensais, » commenta Hyosang. « Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, Yoongi me dit que tu es un génie et Jin n'a pas arrêté de me répéter à quel point tu es parfait donc je vais te demander encore autre chose. Est-ce que tu es prêt à sérieusement prendre soin de mon Jin ? Parce que si tu ne l'es pas, tu devrais te dépêcher de couper les ponts avec lui maintenant, pendant que j'ai encore un stock complet de glace. »

« Je ne blesserai jamais Jin hyung, » affirma Namjoon sérieusement.

« Vraiment ? Donc tu n'es définitivement pas aussi intelligent que Yoongi le dit, en considérant le fait que Jin est venu aujourd'hui pour pleurer à propos du fait que tu es toujours entouré d'une horde de filles et de garçons et que tu n'as jamais de temps pour lui. » répliqua Hyosang, bougeant un peu la tête en sentant que Seokjin se réveillait. « Si j'étais toi, j'irais le voir dans le parc où vous allez toujours parce que je l'y envoie tout de suite et si tu ne te montres pas alors ne t'approche plus jamais de lui, c'est clair ? »

« Très clair. » La réponse de Namjoon vint puis l'appel fut rapidement coupé.

* * *

« A quoi pense Hyosang, » marmonna Seokjin en descendant la rue de chez son ami d'enfance. Seokjin s'était endormi en pleurant après avoir avoué ses sentiments pour Namjoon à Hyosang et s'était réveillé pour voir Hyosang en train de téléphoner avec son portable. Après que l'appel se soit terminé (Seokjin n'était pas très sûr de l'identité de la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne) Hyosang lui avait simplement dit de marcher vers le parc où ils jouaient quand ils étaient petits. En y réfléchissant bien, Seokjin réalisa que ce parc était plein de souvenirs. Il y avait rencontré Hyosang, y avait joué avec son frère et, Seokjin renifla en y pensant, c'était l'endroit où sa relation avec Namjoon avait commencé. Seokjin arriva au par cet, après être resté maladroitement à l'entrée pendant un moment, il décida de se promener sans but. Alors que Seokjin faisait le tour du parc, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer le nombre de couple qui l'entouraient. Lâchant un soupir, Seokjin se résigna à s'asseoir sur un banc et se contenta de fixer tristement tous les différents couples en rendez-vous dans le parc. Il se rappela avec amusement Hyosang lui parler d'un phénomène semblable qui poussait à ne voir que dont on rêvait (« Imagine, tu veux une voiture jaune et bien tu les verrais constamment ! Ce genre de choses ! » « C'est super Hyosang mais j'essaye de réviser pour mon contrôle de statistiques. ») mais il écarta vide l'idée. « Ça ne serait pas sympa d'avoir quelque chose comme ça aussi ? » se demanda doucement Seokjin en regardant un couple se tenir par la main.

« Probablement, » répondit une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter avec effroi. En se retournant, Seokjin pâlit en se retrouvant face à face avec l'homme qu'il voulait autant embrasser que frapper. « Enfin, ne dit-on pas que l'herbe est toujours plus verte chez le voisin ? » continua Namjoon, essayant d'ignorer l'expression bouche bée de Seokjin.

« Namjoon ? Pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda Seokjin, confus. Après avoir quitté l'école vendredi soir, il avait voulu éviter Namjoon à tout prix (et il avait réussi, de son point de vue, puisqu'il avait ignoré tous les appels et les messages de Namjoon) et maintenant, il avait imposé sa présence dans le paisible week-end de Seokjin qui ne savait pas trop comment il devrait se sentir ou réagir.

« Hé bien, tu vois, » commença Namjoon, frottant sa nuque avec gêne. Il regarda partout ailleurs que le visage attentif de Seokjin et prit une profonde inspiration. « Un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu serais là, et ce même oiseau, je crois qu'il serait mieux d'appeler Hyosang hyung un aigle vu à quel point il peut être menaçant, m'a fait réaliser quelque chose. »

« Attends quoi, quand est-ce que tu as rencontré Hyosang ? » s'enquérit Seokjin, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans la grande mer de la confusion. « C'était toi au téléphone avec lui ? » tenta Seokjin, s'accrochant désespérément à quelque chose au-delà de sa compréhension. D'abord, Namjoon l'ignorait (Kim Seokjin ! Résident ulzzang et président du conseil des élèves de Sihyuk High !) pour une poignée d'étudiants de première année et maintenant il apparaissait soudainement dans le parc alors que les arbres fleurissaient ? Est-ce que ça pouvait être autre chose qu'un drama ?

« Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant hyung, » esquiva Namjoon pour détourner l'attention de Seokjin. « Le truc c'est que, » continua-t-il en regardant le visage de Seokjin. « …je suis désolé. »

« Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? » Seokjin s'arrêta, un soupçon d'idée se formant dans son esprit. Il espérait que, finalement, ce soit un drama mais en même temps que ça ne le soit pas, après tout, l'espoir est une chose inconstante et Seokjin n'est pas sûr qu'il souhaite que son désir devienne réalité au final.

« Désolé de t'avoir ignoré, désolé d'avoir parlé à des filles quand la plus belle personne de ma vie était juste devant mes yeux, désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné l'attention que tu mérites, désolé d'avoir écrit des milliers de chansons à propos de toi et de ne jamais te les avoir montrées, désolé d'être un génie timide qui peut faire un freestyle sur n'importe quel rythme mais qui devient muet près de toi, désolé que ça sonne bien plus ringard que je le pensais, je crois, désolé pour ça, » répondit Namjoon calmement. Seokjin, étonné de la quantité d'informations sortant de la bouche de Namjoon, resta bouche bée. Namjoon fit une pause puis se pencha et embrassa Seokjin sur la bouche. Les yeux de Seokjin s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise (oui, c'était définitivement un drama) avant d'attraper la nuque de Namjoon et de lui retourner son baiser avec douceur. Ils restèrent comme ça un instant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, expérimentant la sensation de leurs corps proches, avant que Namjoon s'écarte et regarde le visage rougissant de Seokjin grâce à son avantage de la taille par rapport à son aîné.

« Si tu comptes t'excuser comme ça tout le temps, je devrais me mettre en colère plus souvent, » souffla Jin une fois remis de l'expérience. Il sourit à Namjoon et attrapa sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Oh, » dit Namjoon stupidement en jetant un œil à leurs mains. « Uhm, » il regarda de nouveau Seokjin et sentit le bout de ses oreilles devenir rouge.

« Ah, et je te pardonne, » rit Seokjin tandis que Namjoon regardait ailleurs timidement. « Hey Namjoonie, » Seokjin se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à l'oreille de Namjoon. « Je t'aime. »

« J'étais supposé le dire en premier ! » bredouilla Namjoon, son visage prenant la même teinte écarlate que ses oreilles. Il lança un regard joueur à Seokjin qui rit à la façon adorable qu'avait Namjoon de se comporter.

« Je suis le hyung donc j'aurai probablement dû le dire en premier de toute façon, » répondit facilement Seokjin en s'avançant pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Namjoon. Il aimait le fait que Namjoon soit plus grand que lui, pas de beaucoup, mais juste assez pour qu'il se sente à l'abri dans ses bras. Seokjin avait toujours dû se tenir bien, être le parfait étudiant que tout le monde pensait qu'il était, maintenir son apparence parce que des étrangers l'avaient classé comme un ulzzang, il avait toujours dû s'occuper des autres avec à peine assez de temps pour lui-même mais maintenant, pensa-t-il avec un sourire amusé, il avait quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui.

« Je t'aime Seokjin hyung, » murmura Namjoon plus tard ce jour-là quand ils se câlinaient dans la chambre de Seokjin en regardant un film recommandé par Hoseok. Seokjin leva les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur et sourit chaleureusement à Namjoon avant de se coller un peu plus contre lui et de serrer sa main dans la sienne. Un doux sentiment s'installa dans son ventre et, lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran, il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un message. Voyant que Namjoon était concentré sur le film, Seokjin déverrouilla le téléphone et appuya sur la notification pour vois apparaître un message de Yoongi. _Est-ce que j'avais raison ?_ lut-il silencieusement. _Je t'avais dit qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi._

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir perdu votre temps à lire ma traduction. Je pourrais vous réécrire tout mon blabla mais je suis fatiguée aujourd'hui, alors tant pis. J'ai pas envie de vous demander de commenter la fic originale et... Ah bah je viens de le faire en fait. Bon, je peux aussi faire passer des messages à l'auteur pour vous et n'hésitez pas à m'indiquez les fautes et autres erreurs de syntaxes._


End file.
